Halfblood Havok
by Slifrog15
Summary: When a boy named Percy Jackson saves me from my crazy, evil gym teacher, I learn that I'm more then just a regular 15 year old kid. I'm a Halfblood. A Demigod. A hero. But how do I fit in him and the Prophecy? Wouldn't you like to know.


I don't Percy Jackson, yada yada...

Chapter One: What's The Pen For?

I opened the door to the boys' locker room and couldn't help but hold my nose. It seems like the smell gets worse every time I come in here. Oh, well. Today was the last day of my freshman year so I wasn't like I'd be coming back anytime soon. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised I made it a full year. I usually get kicked out of schools. I'm not a bad kid; it's just that the teachers and I seem to disagree a lot.

I sat down on one of the wooden benches and started getting dressed in my gym cloths. When I was finished tying my shoes I looked up to see a kid named Percy Jackson stuff a pen in his pocket. I had a couple classes with him, but we didn't talk much. Now that I think about it though, he always had that pen with him, even now when he didn't need it. _No harm in asking, _I thought.

"Hey, Percy." I said.

He looked up, a little surprised. "Oh, hey Drew."

"What's with the pen?"

"I got it from a friend," he said. "It's a good luck thing for me." He smiled "It's gotten me out of a lot of sticky situations."

"What, like late homework?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, like late homework."

I got the feeling he wasn't telling me something. Just then Coach Williams walked in. He was a tall man with a bald head and beer-gut, and I'll tell you right now, he is one strange person. Sometimes I'll look up to find him staring at me like I'm disformed or somthing. He doesn't even look away when I look back at him. That's weird enough on its own, but one time he was lecturing the class on the "proper way to throw a football" and I could have sworn his eyes turned red for a second before he blinked and they went back to normal. I don't know how, but I can just tell there is something wrong with this guy.

"All right you little girls," he screamed, "today we're playin' football. But before that, you sissies gotta show me you deserve to play. And to do that, I need some laps out of ya! Four of 'em! Now get down to the track before I make it five!"

Yeah, he liked to scream a lot also.

We all made our way down the steps and outside. Percy and I were first to reach the track and as we started running I turned to him. "You ever get the feeling Coach is a little weird?"

"You have no idea." He said.

I got the feeling he wasn't telling me something again. 'What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing. C'mon, let's finish up these stupid laps."

About an hour later I was gulping deep lungfuls of air and pumping my legs as I sprinted down the field. _Twenty yards_. Just twenty more yards and I'd score.

The turf under my shoes crunched a little with each stride I took.

_Ten yards_. Just a little more…

BAM!

Out of nowhere, one of the bigger kids in my grade named Gary makes head on contact with my midsection, sending us both flying. I couldn't really tell for sure, but I bet it looked just like one of those tackles you see in NFL highlights. Without any pads or anything on it sure hurt like one…

"What the heck, Gary? This is flag football, you moron!" I screamed as I pushed him off of me. Just because he was bigger then me (much bigger than me, actually…) didn't mean I was going to be scared of him.

"I couldn't let a loser like you score!" he sneered. "Besides, what are you gunna do? Tell on me?"

Gary and a couple of his flunkies laughed. I was just about to tell him off when Coach blew the whistle. "Drew! What are you thinking?"

What was he talking about? "Coach, didn't you see him tackle me!? This is flag football! You're not supposed to tackle for real!"

"I don't want to hear it! And for your sass you can run an extra lap! You too, Jackson!"

"What did I do?" Percy asked.

"TWO LAPS! NOW!" Coach bellowed. He blew his whistle again. "Everyone else back to the locker room!"

This was so lame. Since I didn't want to get kicked out of this stupid school on the last stupid day I started jogging my stupid laps on the stupid track. Percy just sighed and followed.

"What is his problem?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Percy.

When we were on our second lap I looked back at Coach, who was about 100 yards away, and guess what. He was staring right at me! No surprise there. But something really freaked me out about him now. Something about his posture was startling. He also looked…hungry. But if you want some strong evidence that this guy was a freak, it was probably when he bent his knees and closed the distance between myself and Percy in one giant leap.

Beside me, Percy stopped, looked at him and then, of all things, took out the pen that was in his pocket. He uncapped the pen and it turned into a Greek battle sword. "Stay behind me," he said.

Uh, okay…Today was turning out to be one hell of a day.

In front of us, Coach was transforming into _something_. His skin was turning leathery and a long snake like tail sprouted from his butt area, ripping through his already too tight gym shorts. He seemed to grow a little taller and his shoes ripped open at the toes so his lizard feet could poke through. As a nice little final touch, two horns appeared on the top of his head and his eyes turned the same red color I'd seen then turn to before. I knew I saw that!

"What do you plan on doing with that sssword, boy?" He laughed. "Sssurely you're not going to fight me?"

"What do you want?" asked Percy.

Coach laughed. "Isn't it obviousss? I'm going to devour you of course! I've waited all year to eat that one," he pointed at me. "I was extremely pleased that you came along sssecond sssemester. Looks like I'll be eating very well tonight. Now put the sword down, little one. The more you struggle, the more painful I will make it for you."

"Wait," said Percy. "Why do want to eat this mortal?"

"How ignorant." replied Coach. "He is no mortal. Can't you sense it? He's a powerful halfblood. But no matter, you two will be dead soon anyway."

He stepped towards Percy, but Percy seemed to be prepared. He blocked a swipe of Coaches claws and slashed his arm with his sword. The monster that was once my Gym coach let out a little yelp of pain and quick as lightning brought his other hand/claw around hard, smashing it into the side of Percy's head. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

Not good. Nooooot goooooood.

Bending over, the Lizard Monster picked up Percy's sword and chucked it into the woods surrounding the track. Then he looked at me, and I saw the same kind of hunger I saw before.

"You don't understand how much I will enjoy this, little one. I've waited ssssso long to dine on your flesh, and now, finally, you are mine to eat."

There was nothing I could do. As quick as before he jabbed out his hand and grabbed me by the throat. With crazy mutant strength he lifted me off the ground with his good arm and sniffed me. He seemed to be enjoying every second of it. I kicked and punched and scratched but there was nothing I could do. I was suffocating.

"Let (punch) me (kick) go (kick/punch/scratch combo)!"

I don't want to say I gave up hope, but I will admit my options were limited. Bright dots were forming on my eyes, and I had trouble focusing my thoughts. Needless to say, I was pretty surprised when Coaches grip slackened on my neck. I looked down and saw the tip of a sword sticking through the place where his heart should be. His face was a mixture of rage and shock.

"No!" he hissed.

I fell to the ground as my former Gym coach exploded into a huge pile of ash. Looking up, I saw Percy standing over me, rubbing his head where the monster had hit him. His sword hung loosely from his other hand.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please, review. I really do get inspiration from you guys. 


End file.
